Awesomer than Prussia Letters to Ancient Bohemia
by Theinsanemoirail
Summary: Ancient Bohemia is getting a little lonely being "extinct" and is counting on you other countries to help keep her sanity! Rated T for safety. You can choose to be country or not
1. A Plead for Letters!

Sup everyone!

The names Bohemia! I am now letting you younger countries write letters to me

(and not just because I am lonely and desperate)! So please send in your letters and ask

me anything! I am sad to say but, I will allow that damed Prussia to send letters also. If

you guys are not familiar with me i'll give you some info:

Ok so, my country name is Bohemia but since I am so called "extinct" a lot of people

just call me Kamila. I am Female and my age appearance is about 18 years old or so. I

can be a daredevil at times so BEWARE. I also can loose my temper sometimes but that

mostly when i'm around Prussia. You guys can write me a letter if you have a question to

do with ANYTHING or if you just want to say hi and stuff thats nice too. Well, hope you

can write soon!

A way more awesome than Prussia country that totally exists,

Bohemia


	2. The Second Plead for Letters!

Hey guys,

As of now this will be my second plead to get your letters. I'm very desperate now! I'm even letting that damn Prussia send letters! Please! Do it for my cute little black panther cud Dusa! *shows adorable baby black panther …. Maybe I should further introduce myself ….

My name is Kamila Dalibora

My country name is Ancient Bohemia

I used my trusty battle ax to defend my land but now I just use it to hurt Prussia

As you can already tell I have a pet black panther named Dusa, she's a pretty normal panther except she has one green and one blue eye. She's the cutest thing ever!

My country was located in the eastern part of Europe.

So since you know a little more about me, PLEASE send in your letters! Or I shall use Dusa's adorableness to hunt you down and kill you! MWHAHAHAHA! …... Yeah, so … Prosim? (prosim means please in Czech)


	3. A not so Nice First Letter D:

der bitch

You're nuthin' but a fuckin' hippie.

Dear whoever you are,

Excuse me? Do you want to die? Because you sure sound like you want to die! For your information, hippies originated in America! Not me! D:

You know, you remind me of someone …. a damned Prussian to be exacted! Tell me who you are right now! DX

Not so sincerely,

Kamila Dalibora (Ancient Bohemia)


	4. Oh sweet! Greenland!

Hello Bohemia! Oh sorry I should say who this is; Its Greenland! I myself am tired of living with Denmark, but I'm too scared to run away from him. I mean I am a self-governed taratory now, but yeah. I just want Iceland to see me for me and not Denmark's taratory. Bleck. Any ideas? Hungary would be a bad person to ask because she would just tell Iceland how I, er, feel. Anyway, sorry if I'm bugging you at all.

- Greenland

P.S. Dusa is so cute! ~

Dear Greenland,

Oh Denmark? Eesh, he's annoying -.- I think you should just go up and tell him your feelings! Honesty is always key towards a good relationship! Yeah I wouldn't ask Hungary about that type of stuff, she's having a little boy trouble right now … Oh your not bugging me at all hun!

~ Kamila Dalibora (Ancient Bohemia)


	5. Another letter from Greenland! X3

Bohemia,

Denmark; ugh he gets drunk and then i have to clean up whatever mess he made of his stupid house. *blushes* But he, er, I wouldn't know how. I'm so shy... heh yeah, shy and scared. Ha, Hungary is a wonderful friend, but she is kind of the stalker type XD She knows EVERYTHING. Its creepy... but oh well X3

And I'm glad I'm not bugging you. ^^

Greenland

Dear Greenland,

Yeah, one time America had a big party and Denmark got drunk there. -.- let's just say _I'm _even glad he doesn't remember what he did. Aw, sweetie, just go with the classic! Ask him to meet up with you somewhere privet and spill your guts! If you'd like, I could see if he's interested, hmm? Don't worry! I'm sure he'll feel the same! He's bound to.

Yeah, Hungary can get on the, um, what you call, stalker side of friendship. Especially when it comes to a friends love life! To bad I had to find that out of experience. -.- Well, ya gotta love your friends! ^3^

A friend,

Kamila Dalibora (Ancient Bohemia)


	6. Yes! More Greenland!

Dear Bohemia,

Geez it was that bad, huh? And I think for Finland got the worst of it over news years XD Denmark almost took his head off with his axe! Me and Norway had to hold him down to get it away from him.

And well I don't know... I've always just been friends with him. Its just, uh, I wouldn't know how to do it... I've never done anything like that before and, and, I'm sure he likes someone else anyway...

Heh yeah us female countries have to stick together! What did she do to you and your love life?

Your Friend,

Greenland

((ha this is so much fun XD your Bohemia is awesome ^^)

Dear Greenland,

Oh good god, poor Finland!

Hm? You think he likes someone else? Psh, I doubt it. Iceland is a very shy guy also, if you want a relationship with him, you have to be the one who makes the first move. If you don't, then you guys will just stay friends forever. Plus, you don't want anyone to take him before you, right?

You got that right hun! Weeell, she thought I liked someone that I actually hate very much. She thought I just couldn't see my emotions because the person I "liked" and I were rivals since the beginning of our nation. Sooo, she took things into her own hands, messed up my rivals and I's emotions, and now I have no idea what I feel towards that person … oh well …

~ Kamila Dalibora (Ancient Bohemia)

((I agree! XD thanks so much! Oh! And sorry for the late response! I had to write a ten page essay for history. -.-))


End file.
